Los Juegos del Hambre: Cato
by Arya Endorien
Summary: Conocemos los juegos, conocemos a a los tributos, sin embargo, de 24 solo vemos la historia de 1 de ellos. Este fanfic pretende relatar Los Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Cato. Segun la ley 8039 Cualquier reproduccion no autorizada es ilegal ¡RENOVADA!
1. Prefacio

**Hola! Sé que ya algunas personas han leído el primer cap de esta historia. Pero me arrepentí del giro que tomó. Está renovada. Ahora es distinta.**

**Esta vez intento rescatar más la personalidad de Cato y un poco de su vida antes de La Cosecha. No demasiado, pero espero dejar entrever más aspectos de esta durante Los Juegos del Hambre. **

**Anhelo que les guste.**

**Ansío sus reviews.**

Además quería dejarles mi cuenta de facebook:

Arya Endórien. (Es nueva)

**Prefacio**

-Tu turno- La voz de Lloyd resuena en mis oídos. Los niños frente a mí tiemblan al observarme dar un paso. Me coloco en medio de las uniformes hileras. Soy capaz de inhalar su miedo; Su terror se convierte en mi mayor fuente de energía y fuerza. Lo único audible son mis pasos sobre el césped y los latidos apresurados de mis contrincantes. Incluso sus respiraciones se detienen.

Sonrío de satisfacción al ver sus rostros contraídos en una mueca de dolor. Sus pensamientos aterrorizados son casi audibles para mí. Sé que soy el protagonista de sus pesadillas mientras están despiertos, la razón de que su imaginación se vuelva en su contra cuando intentan ignorarme.

Lloyd se coloca frente a mí; Una fina espada de acero en su mano. Me la entrega. Al hacer contacto con mi piel, los corazones del resto se sumen en un silencio mortífero, al tiempo que todo comienza a arder en mi interior. Entonces el ácido y caliente veneno delicioso del poder comienza a quemar mi sangre. La fría empuñadura de oro se adhiere a mí como si fuéramos uno. De pronto, los niños frente a mí, ya no son más niños. Ahora son presas, esperando el filo de mi espada en su pecho. Temiéndome, admirándome, odiándome inútilmente.

Los miró uno a uno, buscando un objetivo lo suficientemente hábil para significar competencia.

Debo lanzar la espada al pecho de uno de ellos. Un ataque mortal, si esta parte de su cuerpo no estuviera protegida. Sería mejor que no fuera así...

Mi elegido debe ser lo suficientemente rápido para detener el ataque, y simular salvar su vida.

Al mirarlos a los ojos, el reflejo de mi mirada hostil es lo único que soy capaz de ver. Su semblante asustado ya no significa nada para mí...chicos, chicas, niños, niñas, todos con la preocupación escrita en el rostro.

Todos excepto...ella. La chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos oscuros como la noche. Su rostro de piel aceitunada no refleja el miedo o la tristeza del resto. No. Ella me mira con expresión de suficiencia. Alto... ¿eso es una sonrisa? Está sonriendo... a mí. Al chico que puede estar a punto de escribir una sentencia de muerte en su cuerpo.

Sonríe y con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto. No de esas sonrisitas tontas que me lanzan las chicas en el colegio o en la calle. Es una sonrisa retadora, atrevida; Sus ojos brillantes y mirada astuta la hacen parecer aún más perfecta. Quiero acercarme a ella. Tocar su cabello, su rostro...Doy un paso en su dirección, no muy anuente de mis actos, levanto mi mano. De repente, el silbido de un arma rasgando el aire me detiene con sorpresa. Allí me doy cuenta que no es mi mano lo que intenta tocarla, sino el filo de mi espada que viaja con una velocidad y agilidad increíble hacia su pecho.

Observo cómo mi cuerpo traza el movimiento perfecto, cómo la espada salta de mi brazo, cómo sus ojos desafiantes se ven ensombrecidos por el terror repentino de mi acto homicida…cómo la hoja atraviesa su pecho de lado a lado, convirtiendo mi caricia en una muerte instantánea.

Me quedo allí. En blanco. Sin creer lo que veo, sin comprender lo que hice, o cuando lo hice. Sin ser capaz de aceptar que es mi espada la que ahora derrama su sangre, que fue mi acción la que apagó la luz en aquellos hermosos ojos.


	2. Cap 1 Accidentes

**Aquí vamos. Primer capítulo. Espero les guste…Si la primera parte les parece confusa díganme. Para que lo entiendan mejor aquí va un dato:**

**Las letras que están **_**inclinadas **_**son una especie de flashbacks.**

**Ah otra cosa, es mi primer fic, por lo que apreciaría enormemente sus críticas y comentarios. **

**Además, suplico hagan lo posible por entender a Cato. Es un personaje complejo y algo problemático. Espero hacerle justicia.**

**Y como ya saben, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la genial Suzanne Collins.**

**Excepto Casio y el hombre barrigón!**

**Bueno…no los distraigo más! A leer!**

**Capítulo 1**

**Accidentes**

Despierto sobresaltado, empapado en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza. La cabeza me duele insoportablemente, el recuerdo de la pesadilla que acabo de tener me atormenta. La imagen de su cuerpo empapado en sangre sigue flotando frente a mis ojos.

Escucho pasos que vienen hacia mi habitación, me levanto de un salto y arremeto contra la puerta un segundo antes de que la persona gire la perilla.

-¿Quién es?- Grito irritado.

-¿Quién mas va a ser, imbécil?- En cuanto escucho su voz mi cuerpo se relaja. Abro la puerta.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- Dice Casio con tono burlón, apoyado en el umbral.

- Eso depende… ¿Ya volvió tu novia al distrito?-

-Vete a la mierda, Cato-

-¿Qué tu no vienes de ahí?-

-Eso quisiera…créeme, el Capitolio es mas que una mierda. Incluso creo que es la mierda de una mierda.- Al decirlo, ambos estallamos en una carcajada. Casio entra en mi desordenada y oscura habitación, echa un vistazo y se vuelve hacia mí.

-Y qué, ¿No hay abrazos para Casio? Una felicitación ¿si quiera?-

-Ya te abracé lo suficiente el día en que ganaste Los Juegos del Hambre, lo que haces ahora no es comparable.- Muevo la mano en un gesto para restarle importancia. Casio se encontraba en la Gira de Los Vencedores, una molestia que tendré que soportar el año que viene.

-Por favor- Dice soltando un bufido- Los Juegos…eso si que no fue nada. Amigo…ahora soy un agente de la paz.- Su respuesta me deja inmóvil.

-¿Tú? ¿Agente de la paz?-

-Sí. Yo, Casio Daffodil, proveniente del Distrito 2, juro que a partir de hoy…bla bla bla… ¿Me harás repetir el maldito juramento?-

La noticia me cae como balde de agua fría.

Lo miro con la rabia ardiendo en el pecho.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Susurro, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo.

-Ya sabía yo que reaccionarías así…pero es completamente distinto a lo que…-

-¡Dime, Casio! ¿Como carajos pudiste?- Mi grito hace que una de las frágiles paredes tiemble. Mis músculos se tensan, mi postura comienza a cambiar y siento como la sangre comienza a subirme a la cabeza. Mi corazón late desbocado y siento su palpitación en el cerebro. Casio da un paso hacia atrás.

-Escúchame, Cato. No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así- Sus palabras se sienten como ácido en la sangre. Son exactamente las mismas malditas palabras que él dijo.

Sé que Casio no lo sabe, que no tiene idea de lo mucho que duele…pero me da igual.

Sin pensarlo, tomo lo primero que tengo a la mano y se lo lanzó a la cara. Casio lo esquiva con facilidad y el reproductor de música se estampa contra la pared detrás de él, hecho añicos…tal y como ocurrió ese día.

La destartalada y sombría habitación comienza a desmoronarse frente a mis ojos…de los pedazos del reproductor y la brutalidad de mis gritos surge una completamente distinta. El eco de la furia y el golpe se ven remplazados por risas y juegos de niños en las afueras. Niños como yo en ese momento, de mi edad, niños que viven una infancia que yo abandoné antes de tiempo.

_Estoy en mi antigua casa, la que queda justo al lado de aquella panadería que tanto amaba ella. Aspiro profundo y el aroma a pasteles recién hechos me inunda los pulmones. Es dulce y delicado, justo como era ella. Pero ahora nada es como solía ser…estoy llorando, nunca lloraba cuando estaba ella. Estoy sucio y andrajoso, sentado en el suelo mugroso de un hogar ensombrecido por la tragedia. Aferrado a un arrugado trozo de papel, empapado en lágrimas de sangre que anhelan venganza. Estoy esperándolo... y nunca antes, en toda mi vida, había ansiado verlo._

_Escucho pasos. La puerta se abre y la campanilla de la entrada repiquetea alegremente, contrastando de manera casi irónica con la situación._

-Cato, cálmate. No es lo que crees- Casio levanta las manos a modo de piedad o alguna mierda similar.

-¿Y qué es entonces?- Le arrojo otro objeto que no soy capaz de identificar porque se despedaza en mis manos antes de volar en su dirección.-¿Cómo diablos es distinto?-

_-No fui yo, Cato- Sus manos siguen levantadas, comienza a balbucear…tiene miedo y con razón.-Alguien más se dio cuenta. Te juro por Gianna que…-_

_-¡No te atrevas a siquiera mencionar su nombre!-_

La estridencia de mi grito ocasiona que me arda la garganta. Busco otra cosa que arrojarle pero mis manos no encuentran nada.

_-Eres un maldito.- Lanzo un golpe hacia su nariz y él lo detiene con una temblorosa e increíblemente fuerte mano._ _Aprovecho ese instante para pegarle un rodillazo en el estómago._

_El hombre se dobla por la cintura. Su semblante pacifico se transforma en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se ven ensombrecidos por la furia y el miedo._

_Me da un puñetazo en la cara, cerca del mentón. Me masajeo a causa del dolor y recibo otro en el hombro. Este es aun más fuerte, y salgo disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y provocando la caída de uno de los retratos que ella con tanto esmero había pintado. Me pongo en pie, con la cabeza dándome vueltas y cuadro los hombros._

Casio me mira con una mezcla de furia y preocupación.-Cato…ya basta-

_Tomo impulso, suelto un gruñido y embisto contra él. Logro derribarlo, aunque me gano un rodillazo en la entrepierna y una patada en el estómago._ _Caemos sobre algo que se destroza al instante._

_Giramos por el suelo, entre puñetazos y patadas. Mientras tanto, no puedo sino pensar en ella; Sus cabellos de miel, sus ojos grises como la luna y el suave tono celeste de un día soleado, la calidez de sus abrazos, la luz de su sonrisa…la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo vacío a mis pies._

Las lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos.

_Rechazando a las distintas partes de mi cuerpo, que adoloridas ruegan un alto a la lucha, coloco mis rodillas en sus hombros y lo atrapo entre el suelo y yo. Comienzo a lanzar golpes hacia su rostro. _

_- Nos abandonaste—Despido un puñetazo hacia su nariz._

_-No quería hacerlo. Compréndelo, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así—Forcejea por liberarse y lo detengo con otro golpe._

_-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no luchaste!?-Esta vez le doy en la mejilla.- ¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!-_

_-¡Yo no la asesiné! No podía hacer nada, ¡ya basta!- Me ruega inútilmente al tiempo que, con todas sus fuerzas, intenta empujarme. Sin embargo, ni siquiera él con su gigantesco cuerpo es capaz de derribarme. No ahora, no cuando por fin obtengo lo que quiero._

_A punta de gritos y puñetazos, su rostro comienza a sangrar. Atestiguo como pierde fuerza con cada golpe, sus ojos amenazan con caer a cada segundo. Escucho una asustada vocecilla en mi cabeza: Ya basta, Cato. Ya es suficiente Pero no lo creo así, y continúo. _

_Mis acusaciones a voz de grito ya ni siquiera son inteligibles, mi razonamiento y consciencia se concentran en una sola cosa: Acabar con él._

_-Eres solo…un niño…no me hagas esto…no te hagas esto-_ _Su voz suplicante es apenas un murmuro y su respiración entrecortada lucha porque sea audible. Para mí no significa nada._

_ Prenso mis manos al cuello de su camisa y lo levanto de la superficie, estampando su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana._

_Acerco mi rostro al suyo y susurro furioso la pregunta que mi cabeza se había preguntado desde el momento en que decidí asesinarlo. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- _

Mi presa tiene el rostro contraído en un gesto de dolor, sus ojos me miran asustados e incrédulos como la chica de mi pesadilla, como la primera persona a quien asesiné, como a un monstruo.

-Porque… yo…- hace lo posible por tomar aire - no soy… tu padre- Logra decir entre jadeos. Y de pronto, como si hasta ese momento tuviera una venda en los ojos, logro ver con claridad. Casio se encuentra frente a mí, su cara llena de sangre y la nariz torcida. Mi mano está a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo.

Aturdido, lo dejo caer y me separo de él. Me tambaleo un poco, necesito sostenerme del umbral para mantenerme en pie. No lo ayudo a levantarse, por supuesto. Sino que lo dejo allí tirado y salgo corriendo de la casa al tiempo que cada músculo de mi cuerpo grita adolorido.

Me pregunto si debo pedirle perdón o algo parecido, pero el solo recuerdo de lo que acaba de ocurrir me obliga a apartarme.

Varias personas corren sus cortinas y cierran sus puertas en cuanto me ven salir como desquiciado. Otras pocas simplemente me ignoran. En la parte del Distrito 2 en donde vivo, me consideran un criminal, y no me sorprendería que los agentes de la paz estén esperándome para cuando vuelva. Cada vez que maldigo, grito o lanzo un golpe siempre hay un inoportuno vecino con un teléfono a mano. Solo espero que Casio sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Me alejo lo más posible de Torreones en caso de que se hayan adelantado esta mañana. En este momento no tengo humor para lidiar con los imbéciles uniformados.

El suceso reciente va desapareciendo de mi pensamiento conforme me alejo de casa. El correr hace bien a mi mente, la velocidad de mis latidos comienza a disminuir, mis extremidades dejan de temblar.

Por otra parte, mi cuerpo suplica que pare. No puedo hacerlo. No hasta que llegue a la mina.

Atravieso la primera parte del pueblo con la velocidad de una flecha. En cuanto llego al centro me veo obligado a bajar el ritmo. Hay más personas aquí y ya han comenzado a verme con extrañeza.

Una mujer bien vestida arrastra a su hijo lejos de mí en cuanto él comienza a señalarme.

Los comerciantes de la pequeña e improvisada plaza me observan con recelo, esos no son más que tacaños que temen dar por menos algo que otro necesite.

Y un grupito de chicas suelta risitas y me señalan "discretamente".

Me cuesta creer que aun recién levantado, confundido y lleno de sangre, las mujeres me consideren lo suficientemente atractivo. Es entonces cuando noto que estoy semi desnudo. Y afrontémoslo, si hay algo que 13 años de entrenamiento para Los Juegos del Hambre te dan, es un cuerpo magnífico.

El centro de Torreones está tan abarrotado como solo puede estarlo el centro de un pueblito ubicado en el último rincón del Distrito 2. Es decir, bastante muerto. Incluso más que aquellos ubicados cerca de La Montaña y La Plaza, cuyos habitantes prefieren bajar, a quedarse en su propio pueblo.

Este Distrito se divide en 13 pueblos; básicamente porque tenemos 13 minas. O eso dicen. Yo en lo personal creo que los alcaldes tienen un serio complejo con creerse los dueños de Panem y han creado su propio país en el Distrito con el pasar de los años.

A mí no me parece casualidad que el treceavo pueblo haya quedado en ruinas durante Los Días Oscuros… o que hayan 3 montañas enteras sin usar con la excusa de "Ya tenemos suficiente por ahora."

Mas lo que los fracasados alcaldes hagan con sus frustrados sueños me vale una mierda. La única utilidad que yo les veo es la de leer mi discurso de entrada durante La Cosecha y felicitarme cuando quede seleccionado Tributo. Nada más.

Unos cuantos minutos después de salir del centro, el camino se vuelve más duro y empinado. El oxígeno comienza a escasear a cada paso y se me dificulta respirar, sé que mi "kaet" va a intentar matarme cuando llegue en estas condiciones…si es que llego.

Por si no lo saben, un kaet es una especie de entrenador que te asignan desde que entras a La Academia. Es quien te enseña e instruye en todas las artes de la lucha y supervivencia. Se supone que se debe tener un único kaet hasta que vas a Los Juegos.

Yo he tenido 3.

El primero se llamaba Aldo. En cuanto cumplí 10 se dio por vencido conmigo, alegando que no podía enseñarme nada más.

Entonces me asignaron a Cresta. Ese si era un luchador, había ganado los Juegos a punta de sus puños, nunca perdía una pelea. Pero era alcohólico y no tardó mucho en quedar en la calle. Cada vez que lo veo me grita lo buen estudiante que soy, dependiendo del día le sigo la corriente con una sonrisa, otros simplemente le asesto un golpe para que se calle.

El tercero es Lloyd. No es lo que se dice una máquina de matar, ni siquiera habla sobre asesinar jamás y eso que es una Academia para Los Juegos del Hambre. Es obstinado, prudente, cauto, serio, reflexivo, maduro y pacífico.

Un completo idiota.

Pero el idiota más hábil en batalla que haya visto jamás. Es exageradamente disciplinado, y si hay algo que lo pone furioso es que yo no siga su ejemplo…hoy va a despedazarme.

La mina principal de Torreones se encuentra a unos 3 kilómetros de donde estoy. Para llegar a ella se debe atravesar un ancho y ladeado sendero de piedra con zanjas y bosques en los extremos, el cual suele estar atestado de mineros, comerciantes y constructores entre los meses de abril y julio. Hoy está desolado.

Existen varias maneras independientes de viajar: Caminando, si tienes la condición física suficiente. Cabalgando, si gozas del dinero necesario para comprarte un caballo. O en los autos del Capitolio, si eres un desgraciado Agente de la Paz. Pero los agentes no suelen utilizar esta ruta. Ellos prefieren el tren subterráneo, y con razón. No hay lugar de este distrito al que ese maldito tren no te lleve. Si no me hubieran vetado de él y no estuviera repleto de esos asquerosos uniformados, quizás yo también lo usaría.

El problema con Torreones es que el tren solo llega dos veces al día. A las 5am y a las 11pm.

Y aunque en el Distrito 2 muchas personas pueden permitirse una buena montura y muchas otras (mayoritariamente jóvenes en entrenamiento) poseen la capacidad de andar el camino a pie sin siquiera detenerse a descansar… en este pueblito, esa cantidad se cuenta con la mano.

Debido a ello, la vida en Torreones suele ser tan predecible y aburrida como lo decidan los encargados de los trenes.

Mas dichosa sea la ambición de los hombres, que con tal de aumentar su capital aunque sea un poco, se paran a medio kilómetro del camino con un par de carretas y caballos mal alimentados a ofrecer un aventón hasta la mina.

Tardo veinte minutos más de lo que me habría tomado en buenas condiciones, en llegar a los transportes.

Ya solo queda uno y es custodiado por un hombretón calvo y de barriga abundante. Su mirada parece perdida e inestable, está vestido de forma harapienta y las manos le tiemblan ligeramente. El muy maldito está borracho. Si me subo a una de sus carretas en este estado podría matarme si quisiera, pero si no lo hago me mataré a mí mismo. Soy intrépido, no estúpido.

Me acerco a él, le doy diez monedas y me subo en la parte trasera del vehículo de madera, este tiembla en cuanto me siento. El hombre se me queda viendo con cara de imbécil, e incrédulo mira su mano.

-Felicidades, ya tiene para un Whisky- Replico irritado.-Ahora lléveme a la mina-

Él hombre parece ensimismado en las monedas porque ni siquiera me mira.

Furioso, estoy a punto de bajarme y montarlo en el jamelgo, hasta que una voz me detiene.

-Whisky y una mierda-

Es una voz de chica. Sorprendido, levanto la mirada. Viene de los árboles, eso explica porque no la había visto. En realidad, viene de un árbol. Está colgando de una rama, a unos 5 metros del suelo. Sus delgados brazos parecen estar a punto de soltarse.

Se balancea con agilidad y salta a una rama más baja. Sus pies casi ni la tocan antes de tomar impulso y caer en el suelo con la gracia de un felino.

Con la misma soltura se acerca al borracho.

-Dame- Dice extendiendo la mano hacia él.

A regañadientes, el barrigón le da las monedas.

La chica levanta una ceja. El hombre suspira y le da el resto.

-Sabes que soy yo quien se encarga de toda esta porquería. El día en que llegues sobrio obtendrás tu parte-

Él baja la mirada como avergonzado y asiente ante la reprimenda. –Pero…-

-Pero nada- Le da la espalda con dureza y comienza a subirse en el asiento delantero del carretón.-Yo te llevaré- Dice con la misma aspereza, apenas si me mira.

-Siempre y cuando lo hagan, me da igual quien sea- La chica se tensa en cuanto escucha mi voz. Se vuelve hacia mí y abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Cato?- Su voz es tan baja que no estoy seguro de si lo dijo realmente.

-¿Sí?- Respondo sin prestar demasiada atención. Parpadea dos veces, escéptica.

Su tono de voz se suaviza un poco.

-Nada…yo…- Sacude la cabeza y recupera su expresión enfadada -Será mejor que no estés ebrio- Me dice impetuosa; yo no le encuentro sentido al comentario. Entonces se vuelve y la carreta comienza a andar en un vaivén casi relajante. Por fin.

Ella no dice nada y yo tampoco. Los caballos van despacio y sin prisa, si no me torturara el dolor en los músculos me habría bajado, porque tengo la manía de ser un impaciente sin remedio.

Tardamos unos minutos en perder de vista al borracho y los sacos de heno.

Para este momento es casi seguro que llegue tarde con Lloyd, y eso me pone de mal humor. No me gustaría enfadarlo tan poco antes de La Cosecha…de ESTA Cosecha. La Cosecha en la que seré nombrado tributo…La Cosecha en la que me ofreceré voluntario…La Cosecha con la que he soñado durante tan tiempo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Estoy impaciente.

-Diez treinta y dos- Responde con rigidez. Aún me queda media hora. A este ritmo, eso no supone demasiado consuelo.

-¿Y no podrían tus bestias ir un poco más rápido?-

La chica se vuelve hacia mí con el rostro crispado.

-Número uno: La única bestia que hay aquí, eres tú. Número dos: Claro que podríamos ir más rápido, si quieres acabar en un barranco. Y no te ofendas, pero no tienes el aspecto de alguien con capacidad de escalar de vuelta.- Dice mirando mis heridas con elocuencia y un tono que sugiere todo menos no querer ofender. - Y número tres…-

-¿Siempre eres así de amargada o tuve la mala suerte de encontrarte hoy?-La chica me fulmina con la mirada.

-No me interrumpas—

-No me hables— Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Rueda los ojos y me da la espalda por segunda vez.

Tiene una espalda bastante tonificada…quizás por eso la muestra tanto. Después de varios minutos me doy cuenta de que no va a decir nada más y agradezco por ello. Para ser honestos, estoy harto de la chica que conduce.

Es demasiado irritante, terca y mal encarada. La próxima vez elegiré al borracho.

No ha pasado ni un cuarto de hora cuando comienzo a arrepentirme de ese pensamiento. El camino se vuelve mucho más abrupto y estrecho. A la izquierda, hay un barranco. A la derecha, otro.

Noto que la conductora toma las riendas con fuerza. Los jamelgos hacen lo posible por llevar la zigzagueante ruta. Siento el impulso de bajarme y caminar, pero temo que sea un acto de cobardía y me quedo donde estoy.

Debo admitir que la habilidad de la chica es admirable. Apuesto a que el borracho ya nos habría matado.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos, si quieres-

-¿Crees que me da miedo?- Le respondo casi divertido. En realidad sí estoy algo asustado, ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

-En unos metros va a dar igual-

A los pocos segundos, compruebo que tiene razón. La neblina a esa altura es casi palpable. No veo a una distancia más allá de un metro. El resto del mundo ya no existe para mis ojos. Solo estamos la carreta, la gruñona chica y yo.

Me inclino un poco hacia uno de los extremos, y alarmado confirmo que el camino también ha desaparecido. Miro a la muchacha, que parece igual de inquieta.

-Espero que ya hayas hecho esto antes- Le digo con el mayor desdén posible.

-Miles de veces-Replica con algo parecido a la arrogancia. No obstante, soy capaz de notar el tembloroso y vacilante rastro del miedo en su voz.

Para qué negarlo, ambos nos estamos cagando del pánico y ambos somos tan orgullosos que no lo aceptamos.

-Yo me refería a matar gente en tus viajes. Tu respuesta no me tranquiliza- Digo en un inútil intento de aligerar la tensión.

-Y tu voz me distrae, Cato. Ya cállate- Ocurre algo extraño cuando ella pronuncia mi nombre. Algo distinto. Una sensación cálida se extiende por todo mi cuerpo e instintivamente siento la necesidad de que lo diga de nuevo. No sé que me ocurre.

-¿De qué? ¿De la neblina?-

-Que te calles-

-Pagué diez monedas, podrías darme algo de entretenimiento-

-Ca…-Por un instante mi mente se convence de que va a decir Cato. Durante un mili segundo la emoción me carcome por dentro y la sensación amenaza con aparecer de nuevo. Hay un momento en esa última sílaba que me hace olvidarme de todo...en que siento algo cercano a la felicidad.

Pero su voz no dice Cato.

No dice cállate, ni cálmate, ni ninguna otra especie de reprimenda o palabra existente. Sino que suelta un grito escalofriante, justo antes de que los caballos relinchen y la carreta comience a caer por el acantilado.

**¿Les gustó? Diganme que sí! Dejen sus reviews...aunque la respuesta sea no...quiero saberlo. Pronto subiré el siguiente.**


	3. Cap 2 Clove

Bueno, este cap está muy corto. La idea era que fuera más largo, pero me gustó como quedó. Lo que iba a poner después será el capítulo 3.

Espero que les guste.

Dejen sus reviews, realmente me interesa conocer su opinión. Muchísimas gracias a las que ya lo hicieron! De no ser por ustedes no habría continuado.

Capítulo 2

Clove

Hace algunos años, cuando aún vivía con mis padres en La Aldea de Los Vencedores, un terremoto sacudió el distrito 2. Recuerdo que las paredes cimbraban y los pisos crujían. Los cuadros de mi madre cayeron de los muros, y los estantes con la porcelana se hicieron trizas.

El techo comenzó a resquebrajarse y se escuchaban gritos angustiados por todas partes. Estábamos sobre montañas…montañas minadas; Que amenazaban con caer y destruir todo a su paso.

Pero sobre todo, recuerdo la manera en que el mundo entero brincaba y se tambaleaba, impidiendo a las personas ser capaces de gobernar su propio cuerpo. Todos se movían a merced de la tierra, en ese momento nadie tenía control sobre sí mismo. Yo salí disparado hacia una de las paredes de cristal y me gane una considerablemente exagerada cantidad de cortadas y cicatrices… Estaba horrorizado.

Y en este momento, siento exactamente lo mismo.

La carreta avanza dando tumbos a una velocidad demencial, sin recibir órdenes de nadie más que el suelo bajo sus pies. Gracias a la neblina no puedo ver hacia abajo, y lo que me espera es un enigma total. ¿Un río? ¿Una piedra? ¿La muerte?

Sé que hay árboles a nuestro alrededor, porque las ramas que rasguñan mi cara y brazos me lo han dejado claro.

Quizás lo más inteligente sería saltar hacia atrás y dejar que la carreta y los caballos se hagan trizas. Entonces podría comenzar a escalar y continuar mi camino a pie. Si el vehículo aun se siente atraído por el suelo, la cuesta no debe ser demasiado empinada; Solo rocosa. Repito, soy intrépido, no estúpido.

Me agarro con fuerza de los bordes de madera y tomo impulso. Mis pies casi se despegan del suelo, cuando…

_No te ofendas, pero no tienes el aspecto de alguien con capacidad de escalar de vuelta_ El pensamiento viene a mi memoria y los gritos de la chica se vuelven audibles de repente. Miro hacia atrás (o hacia abajo, dadas las circunstancias) y una rama de ciprés me pega en la cara. Las heridas arden más de lo debido gracias al afilado viento.

La muchacha se encuentra firmemente agarrada de su respaldar. Una irritante voz en mi cabeza dice que debo ayudarla, tomarla de la mano y saltar con ella. Que no puedo abandonarla allí.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, le hago caso… Extiendo la mano hacia la chica y grito:

-¡Oye…tú!-

Ella no se vuelve.

-¡Ey…Como te llames…Idiota, dame la mano!- Pero no reacciona. Por un instante tengo la horrible sensación de que está inconsciente o algo similar. Mi lado más sensato dice que salte y la deje arreglárselas por si misma. Después de todo parece una chica bastante independiente.

Por otra parte, mi cuerpo no reacciona. No puedo dejarla allí.

Entonces noto que se pone de cuclillas, suelta un gruñido…y salta hacia un lado, tan grácil como siempre.

La rapidez del suceso me aturde por un segundo. El nuboso panorama pasa como emborronado frente a mis ojos.

10 metros más abajo, imito su acción, incrédulo.

Yo estaba intentando salvarla…y la muy maldita se fue sin mí.

Por alguna razón que aun no comprendo, eso me molesta en medidas exorbitantes.

Caigo torpemente sobre las rocas y todo mi cuerpo brama adolorido. Si hubiera puesto más atención en mi caída quizás habría tenido mejor resultado.

Esa desgraciada me las va a pagar.

Estaba en lo correcto en cuanto a la inclinación del risco. Incluso se puede caminar sin tener que sostenerse.

No veo a la chica por ninguna parte, asumo que va escalando. Con esa agilidad que posee ya debe de estar en la cima.

Tengo el cuerpo repleto de moretones y cortes, el viento entra directo a cada uno, haciéndoles arder con su gélido aliento.

"Lloyd, hoy voy a llegar tarde" Pienso sarcástico, y continúo caminando.

Conforme avanzo, algo peor que el dolor comienza a inundar mi mente.

Tengo miedo…Pero no es miedo a morir. No es miedo de la fantasmal capa helada que me rodea, ni de los animales que podrían rondar por estos parajes. No. Yo no le temo a nada de eso.

Tengo miedo de demorarme demasiado. Me aterroriza la idea de no llegar a tiempo a la Selección de Lloyd, estoy horrorizado con el pensamiento de que si en una semana no logro recuperarme, no podré presentarme tributo. Me espanta el hecho de que puedo perder mi última oportunidad de participar en Los Juegos del Hambre.

No…no, no, no. Eso no. No puede pasar. No es posible.

Fui paciente, como me ordenó Lloyd las últimas cinco Cosechas en que desesperado rogué me seleccionara como el Tributo Oficial de la Academia.

"Tienes un potencial impresionante, Cato. Ten calma, y en tu última Cosecha serás elegido. Tendrás más experiencia que la mayoría de todos los Tributos Profesionales juntos. No podrás perder"

Y así, con sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza, continúo andando algo mas sosegado. "No podrás perder. Tu potencial es impresionante. Serás mejor que todos los Profesionales juntos."

Una decena de metros adelante, una pequeña y delicada mano me toma del brazo. No necesito voltear para saber quien es.

La sacudo con un movimiento brusco y continúo caminando. Dije que me las iba a pagar…pero en esta condición hasta esa niña podría despedazarme.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí?- Dice en modo de protesta.

Hago caso omiso a su comentario. Aún sigo demasiado molesto con lo que hizo como para siquiera mirarla. O más bien, estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

-¡Oye!- La chica comienza a seguirme, saltando entre las rocas. - ¡Ey!-

La ignoro.

-No me digas que estás enojado- Al ver que no contesto se echa a reír – ¿Si lo estás?¿Te enojaste porque te abandoné en la carreta?- Su tono se vuelve dulce y burlón, como hablándole a un bebé.-¡Oh, pobrecillo! ¿Querías que te ayudara a bajar? Ay no. Espera.-Por el rabillo del ojos observo como hace una gesto dramático- Querías que me matara contigo. ¡Wow! Pero que gran idea. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Te juro que si se me hubiera ocurrido, la habría tomado de inmediato…Es que no hay nada más romántico que morir junto al arrogante y malherido muchacho que acabas de conocer- Su sarcasmo me cae amargo.

Lo que dice es completamente cierto. Ella no hizo nada mal, fui yo quien tuvo la estúpida de idea de salvarla, quien por alguna insensatez injustificable quiso jugar de héroe. Es a mí a quien odio en este instante. Ella no es más que una molestia en los oídos.

Me obligo a seguir mi camino. No cuento los pasos, ni la distancia. El tiempo que llevo subiendo me es completamente incierto.

La muchacha me pisa los talones…y no se calla. Parece que está de mucho mejor humor. Aunque este humor se base en molestarme y hacerme enfurecer.

-A ver…Ya, en serio. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te diera la mano y saltáramos juntos de la carreta? Al menos dime que sí. Eso sería mucho mejor que el querer morir juntos ¿no crees?-

La niebla es cada vez más espesa y mi dolor se intensifica.

La chica sigue parloteando sin cesar.

-Entonces decides ignorarme como un bebé malcriado. No seas inmaduro, al menos dime algo, Cato.- Y ahí está de nuevo. Su voz pronunciando mi nombre es uno de los sonidos más agradables que he escuchado jamás. Por alguna razón que no alcanzó a entender, el que lo diga hace de su petición una obligación.

Me detengo en seco y ella choca contra mi espalda. Suelta un gritito ahogado y cae al suelo.

Tengo que reprimir una sonrisa. Me vuelvo hacia ella, quien yace sentada en una de las húmedas piedras, algo aturdida por la caída.

-Mira… Como te llames…no tengo…-

-Clove-

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Clove-

-Ah sí, Clouz. Bueno…-

-CloVe. Con "v".-

-¡Me da igual cual sea tu condenado nombre!- ¿Por qué esta tal Clove es tan exasperante? -Me duele todo el cuerpo, voy a llegar tarde con mi kaet, y acabo de casi asesinar a mi mejor amigo. Lo que menos necesito es una molesta chica que atiborre mis oídos de estupideces. Así que por lo que más quieras, ¡cierra ese maldito pico!-

Clove alza las cejas con fingida expresión de sorpresa y se encoge de hombros.

-Como quieras-

Inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y continúo con mi camino. En menos de un segundo, Clove ya se encuentra junto a mí y no le cuesta nada llevarme el ritmo. El silencio es música para mis oídos.

-¿Ves que fácil habría sido si me hubieras hecho caso en la carreta?- Dice de pronto. Su tono presumido está de vuelta.

Doy un largo e irritado suspiro.

-Digo, no estaríamos aquí-

Su comentario hace que pare de nuevo.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy el responsable de esto?-

-Eras tu quien no se callaba-

-Eras tu quien conducía- Sus palabras son tan ilógicas que no creo lo que dice.

-Nunca antes me había pasado algo así. Los caballos y la carreta eran los mismos-

-"Y yo era la única bestia ahí"- Repito sus palabras con enfado. Ni siquiera sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo discutiendo con ella. "Porque estás perdido en medio de una montaña y ella es tu única compañía, imbécil"

-Ciertamente- Musita con indiferencia.

De nuevo, decido ignorarla. Aunque esta vez permanece en silencio durante una gran parte del trayecto.

Supongo se debe a que el camino es cada vez más arduo y requiere más concentración. Yo mismo aun no comprendo como puedo subir, y el martirio en mis piernas es cada vez más insoportable.

-Al menos me sirve como entrenamiento- Digo, pensando en voz alta.

Clove, quien ya ha logrado rebasarme por unos cuantos pasos y lleva un jadeo constante, me mira con el rabillo del ojo. Estoy casi seguro de que por un segundo su usual soltura desaparece. Pero no dice nada.

Mis pulmones están a punto de explotar cuando llegamos a la cima. La neblina no presenta diferencias demasiado notables, pero confío más en mis pies que en una carreta.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la mina, sin detenerme. Me duele respirar y la cabeza me da vueltas, pero en Los Juegos del Hambre no tendré tiempo de descansar.

-¿En serio vas a seguir?- Dice Clove a mis espaldas.

-Sí-

-Eres persistente, debo admitirlo-

-Me vale una mierda lo que creas, Clove- Mi voz espeta su nombre con ímpetu, pero mis labios lo pronuncian extasiados. Lo atribuyo a que nunca antes habían mencionado ese nombre y es probable que mi boca solo celebre la novedad, no obstante, una desesperante vocecilla dice que es algo más.

-Ni siquiera sabes como llegar a la mina-

-¿Y tu sí?-

-Por supuesto, he ido y venido miles de veces- Su tono es el de alguien ofendido.

-Y vaya que lo haces bien- Le respondo sarcástico.

-Ya dije que es la primera vez que me ocurre- Dice en un grito, cada vez estoy más lejos.

-Pero ocurrió. Ese es el punto. De todas formas si sé como llegar a la mina.- Le respondo de la misma manera.

-Bien.- Dice resignada -Pero al menos ven acá para darte tus monedas-

-¿Qué moned…? Ah, claro…- Las diez monedas que pagué por sus servicios. No las necesito de vuelta, pero por lo que me hizo debería de pagarme ella a mí.

Clove corre hacia mí. Es muy rápida.

-Toma- Dice desganada al tiempo que me tiende una bolsita de cuero. Yo me quedo mirándolas casi de la misma manera que el borracho escudriñaba las mías hace unas horas.

Entonces recuerdo al hombre y la manera en que ella lo trató. Una pregunta viene a mi mente.

-¿Y bien?- Agita las monedas, impaciente.

-¿Quién era el ebrio de hace un rato?- Mi tono es de pura curiosidad, la irritación de hace unos minutos ha desaparecido.

La chica levanta las cejas con sorpresa, luego frunce el ceño y abre la boca como para decir algo pero la cierra de nuevo.

-Solo era Cayo- Dice en un tono que inútilmente lucha por parecer indiferente. Levanto una ceja para darle a entender que no creo ni mierda de lo que dice.- ¿Vas a querer las monedas o no?-

Me encojo de hombros. Clove pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto de exasperación.

-Era mi padre- Dice secamente. Ahora comprendo de donde viene esa personalidad cambiante y malhumorada.

Irrazonablemente satisfecho, estoy a punto de tomar la bolsa. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte mí se compadece de la chica frente a mis ojos. Esa pequeña parte que hasta este momento me había parecido inservible e irritante, me dice que no necesito las monedas y que quizás ella sí.

Suspiro.

-Déjalo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no me las des. Cómprale un whisky al pobre hombre y ya déjalo- La expresión de Clove es una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la desconfianza.

Reparo en que sus ojos son negros como el azabache y su cabello oscuro como la noche. Esbozo una media sonrisa involuntaria. Nunca había visto tonos tan oscuros enmarcando una piel tan blanca y lisa. Me gusta.


End file.
